La Charla
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Ruta 54. La guerrera del tigre ha sobrevivido a la Juuni Taisen gracias al guerrero del buey, sin embargo, volver a reintegrarse a su clan implica tener un par de charlas con su padre y no solo para ella. Sidestory de PASIONES. Continuación de DESEO.
1. La Charla

LA CHARLA

El dojo Aira se alzaba orondo y señorial aquella mañana de otoño, sus puertas y techos amplios, la pulcritud en el interior y en los jardines de aquella casa tradicional de estilo japonés no habian hecho más que llenarle la cabeza de recuerdos a la castaña que se había presentado bajo pedido de la cabeza de la familia...

En realidad, hacia más de un año que no ponía un pie a varios metros de aquella propiedad, no desde que fuera a pedir perdón por sus acciones para ser aceptada de nuevo y enviada como representante de la casa del tigre a la guerra zodiacal.

Kanae se tomó su tiempo a decir verdad, tomando el camino largo desde la entrada hasta el dojo donde había sido citada por su padre, no sabía si el viejo la estaba espiando o si había hecho la misma llamada a la misma hora todos los días, lo único que tenía claro era la llamada que había recibido el día anterior minutos después de volver de una misión, justo mientras preparaba todo para darse un baño.

-¿Kanae? -Soltó una mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color mientras se acercaba a recibir a la recién llegada- Vaya, eres tú, te ves muy bien querida, me preocupaba que estuvieras anémica o, bueno, ya sabes...

-También me alegro de verte tía Yuuko, y no te preocupes, estoy bien, hago todas mis comidas, entreno cuando tengo el día libre y aunque sigo bebiendo, procuro mantenerme sobria.

-Es bueno escucharlo querida, ¿sabes?, tus primos te han hechado de menos, Kaia se preguntaba si volverías algún día el tiempo suficiente para conocer a sus hijos.

-¿Kaia?, ¿hijos?, parece que me perdí de cosas importantes.

-Vaya que si querida, pero pasa, vamos, tu padre nos espera en el comedor, espero que no hayas desayunado aun.

La guerrera del tigre no dijo nada mientras era conducida por la hermana menor de su padre al comedor.

Aquel había sido una de esas cosas que Kanae había añorado por años sin darse cuenta, el desayuno había tenido el efecto de regresarla en el tiempo, era como si los campos de guerra nunca hubieran sucedido en primer lugar y es que en el comedor se habían reunido todos los integrantes de la familia Aira.

Primos, tíos, padres e incluso sobrinos convivían junto con Kanae en aquel momento, el desayuno había transcurrido entre risas, bromas, anécdotas y algunas noticias de bodas, nacimientos e ingresos al jardín de niños, la primaria, la secundaria e incluso la preparatoria, haciendo que la guerrera notara cuanto tiempo había permanecido lejos de sus seres queridos, lo cerca que estaba de no volverlos a ver a causa de su trabajo y cuanto los había echado de menos.

Para cuando el desayuno terminó, la castaña se sentía más confiada y tranquila conforme todos se iban levantando, estrechándola en cálidos abrazos o afectuosos apretones de manos, su tía y algunas de sus primas ya se encontraban levantando los platos de la mesa cuando su padre se levantó, haciéndole un gesto para seguirlo hacia el dojo, era hora de hablar.

-Entonces -Comenzó el mayor de los Aira luego de ingresar al dojo y sentarse uno frente al otro en posicion seiza junto al altar de los ancestros- tengo entendido que has retomado el camino del guerrero desde tu recuperación.

-Así es padre.

-Me informan que entrenas a diario, no se te ha vuelto a ver ebria desde la Juuni Taisen a la cual sobreviviste y que tu apoyo en los campos de batalla ha sido impecable.

-Agradezco que permanezca al tanto de mis progresos padre.

-Tu michi se ha enderezado bastante, es casi satisfactorio.

Y en ese preciso momento, la pequeña sonrisa y la tranquilidad del tigre se quebraron sin más, la calma había terminado mientras la tormenta comenzaba a dar signos de aparecer, provocando que Kanae sujetara sus rodillas con fuerza, preparándose para lo que fuera que su padre le llegara a reclamar.

-Padre, como usted dice, me he enderezado, practico la moderación cuando pruebo alcohol, entreno, participo en batallas, guío inocentes a lugares seguros para que sean rescatados y hago todo lo posible por no verme involucrada en peleas sin sentido dentro de los campamentos militares.

-Y aun así, tengo entendido que hace unos meses mataste a uno de tus compañeros de armas...

-Fue en defensa propia padre.

-Era tu aliado, ¿donde estaba tu autocontrol? No tenias porque reclamar su vida.

La castaña guardó silencio mientras recordaba el incidente, era difícil controlarse cúando varios de tus aliados se ponían de acuerdo para tenderte una emboscada con el fin de violarte, aun así, la joven guerrera no dijo nada, esperando por la siguiente acusación.

-Kanae, también tengo entendido que abandonaste a nuestro país...

-No abandoné nada, sigo viviendo en Japón después de todo, y nunca aceptamos trabajos contra nuestro país.

-¡Ese no es el punto Kanae!, eres una Aira, más aun, eres una representante de nuestro clan, si ibas a pedir libertad para elegir tus batallas, debiste consultarlo con tu familia, no con alguien de otro clan.

-Lo lamento padre, pero no sabía que hacer, además Eiji kun fue el único que me visitó mientras me recuperaba, Eiji kun fue el único que habló conmigo para saber que quería hacer, si él no me hubiera propuesto apoyarlo, no sé...

-¡Excusas Kanae!, lo que me lleva a mi tercer punto.

No supo si fue la mirada severa de su padre, su tono de voz reprobatorio o simplemente un mal presentimiento, pero no pudo evitar tensarse y apretujar la tela de su falda mientras lo peor estaba por venir.

-Kanae, ¿que relación tienes con Kashii San?

-Somos socios.

-¡Socios! ¿Asi se le dice ahora a revolcarte con un hombre sin estar casada? ¡Eres una vergüenza para todo el clan Kanae!

-¿Que?, ¿de eso se trataba esto?

-¿Vaa a negarlo acaso?

La castaña no dijo nada, apretando la mandíbula para no atacar a su padre en ese momento.

-Entonces es verdad, Kashii Eiji te ha corrompido, te volvió su amante bajo la promesa de ser socios.

-¡BASTA! ¡NO SÉ DE DONDE SACASTE TODA ESA IDEA DE MIERDA!

-¿Entonces estoy equivocado?

-¡Lo estás!

-Dime Kanae, ¿es mentira que te revolcaste con él en un campamento militar en medio oriente hace un par de meses?

-¿Quien te...

-¡RESPONDE!

-No, eso es verdad, padre.

-¿Entonces eres su puta particular?, ¿que te ofreció para que deshonraras así a tu propia familia?

-Esa es la parte en la que te equivocas padre, nuestro trato jamás incluyó sexo, él me ofreció un trabajo en el cual yo pudiera decidir que batallas pelear, si tomar rehenes o matar a todos en batalla y a cambio yo le cuido la espalda y lo ayudo a rescatar civiles, ese es el trato.

-Entonces, explicame el porque de tu reprobable comportamiento Kanae, ¿como pudiste entregarle tu honor como mujer en una carpa rodeada de soldados extranjeros?

-Me acosté con él porque porque me dio mi regalada gana padre...

-¡Mas respeto jovencita! Estas frente al jefe de tu clan.

-Lo lamento señor -Respondió la castaña entre dientes mientras respiraba para controlarse y continuar- lamento mucho haber levantado la voz o usado palabras inadecuadas señor, pero, Kashii Eiji no me forzó a nada y tampoco me convenció de nada, es cierto que fue irresponsable de mi parte lo que sucedió esa noche en la carpa, juro que no se volverá a repetir, como usted ha dicho, ha sido un comportamiento inadecuado.

-También te mudaste a vivir en un departamento frente al suyo, comparten una carpa en cada guerra y batalla que participan...

-Eso es por fines prácticos, señor.

-Y pasas buena parte de tu tiempo libre con él, ya sea que salgan juntos, entrenen juntos o estés en su departamento, lo cual es inaceptable.

-Con todo respeto, señor, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre y con quien lo haga viene siendo asunto mío, no necesita mandar espías a verificar mis actividades.

-¡Kanae!... -El hombre soltó un sonoro suspiro de decepción, tomándose la cabeza como si hubiera comenzado a dolerle de repente- eres mi única hija, sin importar que creas deberle, necesitas saber que no tienes porque hacer todas esas cosas... ¿O es que acaso planeas cambiar de clan?

-¿Cambiar de... Padre, de qué exactamente estamos hablando ahora?

-Si Kashii San no se está aprovechando de ti, entonces no debería tardar mucho en pedirte matrimonio, lo cual no me haría nada feliz, más aun sabiendo que un matrimonio con él es como una traición para tu familia y tus ancestros.

-Ahora si no entiendo a que te refieres padre, sólo estoy siguiendo mi propio camino de la mejor manera posible.

-¡Y perderás a tu familia en el proceso! Kanae, si fuera un soldado cualquiera no me importaría, si fuera un descendiente de otra casa zodiacal tendría mis dudas pero no me opondría tanto... Kashii Eiji, representante de la casa del buey y es el ganador de la última Taisen, le agradezco infinitamente que te diera otra oportunidad en este mundo, pero si te casas con él, solo por haber ganado la última Taisen te volverá parte de su clan, jamás podrás volver a luchar como guerrera del tigre, tus hijos no podrán pertenecer al clan Aira, serán criados como los Kashii y lucharán por los Kashii.

-Creo que está adelantando demasiadas cosas que tal vez nunca sucedan padre.

-Mientras seas su amante, la posibilidad existe, tus primos siguen preparándose por si alguno debe tomar tu lugar, los hijos de Kaia pronto comenzarán su formación también, siempre debe haber un guerrero del tigre que domine el estilo Aira, lo sabes Kanae.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, por eso sigo luchando batallas que no son mías, por eso sigo haciendo la guerra en países que no son el mío...

-Y por eso no puedes seguir tomando riesgos... A menos claro que prefieras dejarle ese camino a alguien más en la familia, tú misma lo dijiste, es tu vida.

No supo que más decir o que contestar, recordaba bien su ofrecimiento al genio de la masacre en aquella tienda de campaña, recordaba haberle ofrecido complacerlo hasta que se hartara de ella o la hiciera dimitir como soldado porque, muy en su interior, realmente deseaba que aquel hombre de larguísimos cabellos negros pudiera llegar a amarla y formara una familia con ella, sin embargo, en aquel momento no había tenido idea de las implicaciones, ¿realmente podía deslindarse de toda responsabilidad con su clan?, ¿estaba lista para darle el relevo a cualquiera de sus familiares?

Kanae recordó los rostros sonrientes en la mesa minutos atrás, sus miradas llenas de paz y de inocencia, recordó entonces al guerrero de la rata, no debía pasar de los 16 años, ¿estarian sus primos listos para ver y llevar la muerte y la destrucción?, ¿y sus sobrinos?, ¿podia permitir que eligieran a alguno de ellos apenas llegara a la adolescencia?

-Padre, por favor, le ruego que no envíe a nadie más a combatir mientras yo siga viva, seré responsable con lo que haga en mi tiempo libre, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para permanecer en el clan Aira, así que por favor, no ponga a nadie más en consideración para ser el proximo guerrero representante, permitame seguir siendo la guerrera del tigre hasta que vaya a mi tumba.

Había un sentimiento de deja vu en aquella escena, Kanae suplicando con las manos y el rostro en la tierra mientras su padre escuchaba atento, la diferencia radicaba en los motivos de ambos, mientras la vez anterior el padre había sentido un chispazo de orgullo por su retoño, ahora sentía preocupación y un poco de vergüenza al sospechar el rumbo que la vida de su pequeña tomaría.

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que pides, Kanae?

-Por completo padre.

-¿Puedo sugerirte que dejes de tontear con él entonces?, todavía puedes conocer a alguien más, aun puedes decidir tomar a otro hombre como esposo y seguir siendo la guerrera que represente a los Aira en el campo de batalla, reconsidera por favor.

-Voy a pensarlo padre, pero no te aseguro nada, Eiji kun significa más para mí de lo que puedo explicarte, si el único modo que tengo para estar a su lado y seguir perteneciendo al clan es ésta, que así sea.

-¡Pero Kanae!

-¡NO!... yo decido cómo y con quien pasar mi vida, no volveré a tener ningún tipo de mal comportamiento en el frente, combatiré en la próxima Juuni Taisen si llega una invitación para nuestro clan para evitar que alguien más en esta familia deba pasar por lo que yo he pasado... Y pensaré si hay alguna forma de dejar de sentir lo que siento por Eiji kun padre, no puedo prometer nada más, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo entrenamiento y ya se me hizo tarde.

Kanae se levantó en ese momento dispuesta a irse, estaba a punto de salir del dojo cuando su padre la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca para obligarla a esperar.

-Ya que esa es tu decisión, quiero hablar con Kashii San, ¿entiendes?, ya que no te hago entrar en razón a ti, tal vez él sea más...

-¡NO!

-Kanae, te guste o no, tengo que hablar con él, si ese hombre te aprecia aunque sea un poco, vendrá a hablar conmigo en algún momento, lo invite o no, así que dale mi mensaje, ¿entendido?

-Si señor - Respondió la castaña ligeramente molesta antes de soltarse del agarre de su progenitor para poder continuar con su camino.

Habían pasado tal vez treinta minutos de que había llegado a casa cuando sonaron algunos golpes en su puerta, Kanae había tenido el tiempo exacto para tomar un baño y ponerse unos viejos shorts, una playera de tirantes y una sudadera ligera por encima cuando salió de su habitación.

-¡VOY! - Gritó la castaña mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, asomándose por la diminuta mirilla antes de retirar la cadena de seguridad y abrir - Eiji kun, hola.

-Buenos días Kanae dono, me preguntaba si la propuesta de ir a entrenar hoy seguía en pie.

-¡Por supuesto! Iré por mi bolsa para cambiarme en el gimnasio, ¿te parece bien?

\- Mhm, te esperaré en el ascensor entonces.

Para cuando la joven volvió con su bolsa, su calzado deportivo y una sonrisa felina, el genio de la masacre ya estaba en la puerta metálica vestido con su ropa casual y cargando una maleta con ropa de entrenamiento y su espada, apenas la castaña lo alcanzó, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejándolos a ambos pasar.

-Por cierto, Kanae dono, ¿como te fue visitando a tu familia?

-Bien, supongo, aunque mi padre... Dice que quiere conocerte.

-¿Es así? Quizás en otra ocasión.

Y la puerta del elevador se cerró, dejando aquella complicada mañana y la invitación en el pasado casi de inmediato.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Seré sincera, yo estaba haciendo otra cosa cuando me cayó el veinte sobre la historia principal, si Kanae en PASIONES en realidad estaba esperanzada a zasarse con Eiji algún día, porque poner tantas trabaja en el capitulo 4, y bueno... Creo que le di demasiadas vueltas todo el día y salió esto, espero les guste, apenas pueda entrar a mi compuesto le hago las correcciones necesarias porque... Si, ya agarré también ese feo hábito de escribir en el celular.

No sé si escriba otro cap aquí, quien sabe, primero quiero terminar el 5 de pasiones... Y si hay lectores de Genderbender o DD Generación, mil disculpas, los personajes se me han estado resistiendo últimamente, no sé si es porque Eiji y Kanae se ponen en modo de combate apenas se asoma alguno de los personajes de esas dos historias, en fin, nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	2. La Otra Charla

**LA OTRA CHARLA**

Era temprano, casi de madrugada cuando la alarma del teléfono rosa con la estampa de un pequeño tigre sonriente comenzó a sonar, las sábanas comenzaron a moverse repentinamente mientras una mano con largas y afiladas uñas tomaba el ruidoso artefacto para silenciarlo y volver a acomodarse en la cama, Kanae no era una persona madrugadora y realmente no podía recordar porque había puesto la alarma tan temprano.

Al otro lado del futón la historia era otra, apenas se apagara la alarma, el ocupante de largos cabellos negros abrió los ojos mientras intentaba voltear a la ventana para calcular la hora.

Eran finales de Mayo, afuera había empezado a clarear, seguramente serían casi las 6 de la mañana.

Con cuidado, y luego de tomar aire lenta y profundamente para oxigenarse, Eiji comenzó a salir del lecho y del abrazo en que había dormido con la guerrera castaña, depositando un beso en la sien de su compañera antes de salir del todo de entre las cobijas.

-¡Eijiiii! Vuelve aquí- Reclamaba una adormilada guerrera del tigre con los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello más revuelto de lo habitual.

El pelinegro simplemente ignoró a su novia mientras tomaba las prendas que había dejado dobladas sobre una maleta para dirigirse al baño, el sonido del agua le dijo a la castaña que su reclamo ya no sería escuchado de ninguna forma.

-Mi gatita debería venir a asearse también- Murmuró aquella voz profunda y aterciopelada al oído de la ojiverde antes de darle otro beso, esta vez en el cuello, tratando de ser más persuasivo.

-Tu mascota quiere dormir al menos una hora más- Sonrió Kanae aun adormilada antes de cubrirse con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-No eres una mascota Kanae.

-Insistes en apodarme gatita.

-Porque pareces una con frecuencia.

-¡No soy un gato!, ¡no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy! -Se quejó la aludida girando por el futón en una especie de berrinche, sacando una sonrisa a su amante, el cual no dudó en levantar aquel desastre de sábanas con su novia justo en el medio para dirigirse al baño.

-Veremos eso en cuanto comience a enjuagarte -Dijo el guerrero del buey para si en un tono divertido, sabiendo de sobra lo que aquellas letales uñas podían hacerle si no tenía cuidado.

.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, ambos guerreros se encontraban de pie con un par de maletas frente al dojo Aira, Eiji observando todo con curiosidad, conteniéndose de moverse o tocar algo sin la autorización de su compañera y Kanae sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa ante la perspectiva del pelinegro hablando con su padre y conociendo a su familia.

Hacía poco más de un par de años desde su reencuentro con su clan, luego de eso había procurado asistir a desayunar después de cada misión, entregando a su padre reportes de las batallas y guerras en las que intervenía con su socio y poniéndose al día con sus demás familiares... Y aun así, pensar en lo que podría salir mal dentro del dojo...

-¡KANA CHAN!

La ojiverde y el ojigris no tardaron en voltear al lugar del cual salía aquella voz fuera de la residencia, la castaña mostrándose emocionada justo antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a una joven casi de la misma edad, misma altura, misma complexión, mismas facciones pero de ojos castaños y cabellos negros arreglados en un corte más femenino y tradicional para una madre japonesa, de su mano iba una niña de al menos cuatro años, ambas usando yukatas con flores de cerezos.

-¡KAIA TAN, SORA CHAN, HOLA!

El pelinegro observó pacientemente mientras las tres féminas se iban acercando a él, a juzgar por la forma y el tamaño de la bolsa en la otra mano de Kaia, madre e hija debían venir de regreso de alguna tienda de conveniencia con bebidas.

Un poco antes de entrar a la casa, Kanae presentó a Eiji con su prima y su sobrina, Kaia era dos años mayor que la castaña y tenía otro hijo más pequeño el cual se había quedado jugando en el jardín, si bien se había mostrado amable con el buey, algo en su mirada no le había gustado al pelinegro, no era odio ni resentimiento, parecía más bien una mezcla entre miedo y recelo intentando ser contenidos.

El desayuno había sido ruidoso, muy muy ruidoso, los parientes de Kanae no dejaban de hablar y reír y gritar mientras comían, ya fuera que alguno contara un chiste o una anécdota a medias que resultaba ser vergonzosa para alguno de los primos de Kanae, orillándolos a reír a pierna suelta ante el recuerdo evocado y dejando a Kashii en la incertidumbre.

Todos los presentes eran Aira, aun cuando el cabeza de familia era el padre de Kanae, incluso los hijos de Kaia llevaban el apellido Aira, seguramente el clan absorbía a cada nuevo integrante de aquella familia como en el clan Kashii.

Sorprendentemente y a pesar de que aquella familia parecía alentar el tener más de dos hijos, Kanae no tenía hermanos y era la única de ojos verdes, posiblemente por herencia materna.

Para cuando terminó el desayuno, los varones se marcharon a realizar sus labores diarias alegando que era demasiado temprano para hacer reparaciones al dojo y a la casa, las mujeres apresurándose a levantar la mesa, algunas preguntando por los botes para colocar la ropa que había que lavar o bien los utensilios para pulir el suelo o arreglar el jardín.

Para Eiji aquello era un entorno completamente distinto a aquel en que había crecido, el clan Kashii nunca se había caracterizado por tener miembros joviales y amenos, en su clan las labores se hacían con seriedad, no era que reinara el silencio, solo que todo era demasiado solemne, o al menos eso era lo que aquel alto hombre cornudo iba pensando mientras se dirigía al dojo con Kanae guiándolo, colgada de su brazo y hablando hasta por los codos, señal inequívoca de cuan nerviosa se encontraba.

El dojo era, sin duda alguna, la habitación más impresionante y espaciosa de la residencia, completamente impecable y sobrio, el buey podía visualizar perfectamente a Kanae ahí haciendo katas rodeada de estudiantes o practicando su estilo de karate con otras personas, mismo que había aprendido a reconocer de forma minuciosa.

La castaña por su parte había guardado silencio un par de segundos antes de narrarle la última vez que ella misma había luchado sobre ese suelo de madera, el día en que el líder de su clan había decidido enviarla a los campos de batalla por primera vez.

Finalmente entró el padre de Kanae, el ambiente cambiando al instante, conforme la puerta se cerraba, el silencio se adueñaba del lugar por completo, maximizando el sonido de las pisadas del recién llegado.

La castaña se soltó al instante del brazo de Eiji, manteniéndose en posición de firmes y dando unos pasos más hasta alcanzar el pequeño altar a los ancestros justo al fondo del dojo, Kashii se dio cuenta que aquel era un altar para los anteriores guerreros del tigre, haciéndole preguntarse a cuantas generaciones se estaba honrando exactamente y qué edad tendrían al momento de su fallecimiento.

-Kanae

-Padre

Ambos hicieron una reverencia, las cavilaciones del buey quedando en el pasado al darse cuenta de que Kanae se comportaba con su padre como si éste fuera un superior en la cadena de mando y no alguien de su familia.

-Imagino que usted es Kashii Eiji.

-Lo soy, usted es el padre de Kanae...

-Aira Akira, cabeza del clan Aira.

-Un placer conocerlo Aira San.

Más reverencias, ésta vez un poco más bajas y formales justo antes de que los tres se sentaran en el suelo en seiza.

-Tengo entendido que quería usted conocerme desde hace tiempo Aira San - Comenzó Eiji de forma estoica mientras notaba las manos de Kanae apretándose las rodillas en un intento de no intervenir, haciéndole preocuparse un poco luego de observar aquel despliegue de camaradería y afecto en el comedor de la casa.

-Veo que Kanae le estuvo dando mis recados entonces.

-Saludos e invitaciones para charlar si mal no recuerdo - Respondió el buey observando de reojo la reacción de su compañera al tensarse ligeramente y el ceño levemente fruncido de su anfitrión.- a decir verdad, me pareció un poco extraño que estas invitaciones y saludos comenzaran a llegar hace tres años, la Taisen terminó hace cinco años, su hija y yo nos volvimos socios hace poco más de cuatro.

-Comprendo su confusión Kashii San, sin embargo, mi hija tardó en contactarse con nosotros luego de la última guerra zodiacal.

\- Aira San, tengo entendido que en caso de fallecimiento, los organizadores se comunican con los clanes en un lapso de una semana posterior al deceso, nunca se ha sabido que tarden más tiempo, así pues, no pudieron haberla dado por muerta, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Lo está Kashii San.

-Además, el doctor que atendía a Kanae en el hospital me aseguró que les había hecho llegar la información de donde se encontraba Kanae y en qué condiciones.

-Sí, nos llegaron informes hasta el día en que salió del hospital.

-¿Entonces qué razón tenían para no ser ustedes quienes la contactaran? Kanae estuvo convaleciente en el hospital y posteriormente en su apartamento por un espacio de siete a ocho meses...

-Lo sé, y le agradezco que estuviera al pendiente de ella y de su recuperación, sin embargo, ella debía contactarnos a nosotros y no al revés.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Como representante del clan Aira, Kanae debía volver aquí al estar convaleciente, era ella quien tenía que contactarnos a nosotros, después de todo no es una niña sino una guerrera.

El guerrero pelinegro guardó silencio considerando aquellas palabras, él siempre había debido contactarse con su clan y volver con ellos al término de alguna misión especialmente difícil o peligrosa, al menos, hasta que había comenzado a vivir por su cuenta varios años atrás, desde entonces todo contacto con sus familiares había sido siempre por carta o por teléfono, en realidad, dado que nunca había sufrido heridas de gravedad, no estaba seguro que medidas habría tomado su propio clan de encontrarse en la misma situación que Kanae.

-Por otro lado, Kashii San, tengo entendido que fue usted quien le ofreció a Kanae una sociedad en batalla.

-Así es, luego de luchar con ella, estuve considerando la posibilidad de hacerme de un compañero de batallas, alguien en quien pudiera confiar plenamente.

-¿Porque mi hija?

-Es una hábil combatiente, es fuerte, disciplinada, tiene excelentes reflejos y unos oídos mucho mejores que los míos, además de que goza de mi absoluta confianza.

-Entiendo, ¿y está usted al tanto de como se manejaba ella en batalla antes de la Taisen?

-Padre no... -Intentó intervenir la ojiverde.

-¡Silencio Kanae! -Gruñó el mayor en la sala antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar- mi hija estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando pasó la prueba máxima en nuestro dojo, una batalla 100 contra 1 en el estilo Aira, sus compañeros podían atacarla armados o bien haciendo solo uso de nuestras técnicas, ella por su parte debía enfrentarlos a todos y derrotarlos... Y lo hizo, nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido más orgulloso de ella que en aquel momento, estaba seguro que al enviarla a la guerra ella traería honor y orgullo a esta familia como todos sus antecesores, sin embargo, lo que trajo no fue más que vergüenza y humillación, años de entrenamiento y disciplina, de esfuerzo y dedicación lanzados a las cloacas mientras ella se hundía en sangre y alcohol, fue un alivio que su madre no estuviera viva para ver a tan deplorable criatura.

Kanae se notaba cabizbaja, ligeramente apenada y al mismo tiempo molesta con su padre, Eiji lo sabía, podía notarlo sin tener que mirarla directamente, estaba tan consciente de esto, que no pudo evitar rozar la mano más cercana a él para evitar que se abriera las palmas con aquellas letales garras que en ese momento envolvía con sus puños.

-Estoy al tanto de sus acciones - repuso Kashii restándole importancia a las palabras de su interlocutor - sé muy bien lo que hizo y cuanto tiempo duró todo, pero también estoy al tanto de todo el esfuerzo que invirtió para corregirse, lo que a muchos les toma años, a Kanae le tomó meses, se necesita mucho valor y mucha fuerza de voluntad para salir de un hoyo tan profundo como aquel en que su hija estaba.

-Era su obligación redimirse si quería volver a ser parte de este clan.

-¿Es así?

Mientras el padre de Kanae se mostraba realmente confundido ante aquella pregunta, Kanae no pudo más que disimular su sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, sabiendo perfectamente el significado oculto tras ellas.

Akira los observó a ambos un momento, ciertamente era incapaz de leer al guerrero del buey, aun así, el esbozo de sonrisa en la cara de su hija le llamaba la atención de sobremanera, haciéndolo sentir como si de algún modo, le estuvieran viendo la cara de estúpido dentro de su propia casa, haciéndolo enojar y sin poder reclamar nada en particular, después de todo, ninguno había cometido ni una ofensa a simple vista.

-Por otro lado, Kashii San, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo planea jugar con mi hija?

-No comprendo su pregunta Aira San.

-Ustedes no están casados, que yo sepa, ni siquiera están comprometidos y viven bajo el mismo techo, ya no digamos cuanto tiempo llevan compartiendo tienda dentro del campo de batalla, lo cual me lleva a pensar que usted está jugando con mi hija, situación que me parece completamente deshonrosa por parte de ambos.

-La razón de compartir una tienda con ella desde el inicio siempre ha sido por fines práctico -Soltó Eiji como si la idea fuera algo de sentido común- en cuanto a la relación que llevo con su hija, debo admitir que en un inicio el afecto que sentía hacia ella era meramente amistad y confianza, además hubo un tiempo en que ambos estuvimos siendo... demasiado liberales en cuanto a nuestras actividades en privado, mayormente debo admitir que esto ha sido culpa mía, estaba tan ocupado tratando de seguir las reglas militares que perdí de vista lo más importante de todo.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso Kashii San?

-Los sentimientos que su hija y yo compartimos desde hace tiempo.

El silencio era palpable, la tensión del mayor de los presentes, el nerviosismo de la fémina en la habitación y la súbita relajación en los rasgos del buey mientras tomaba la mano que había estado rozando momentos atrás para apretarla un par de segundos en un gesto de cariño y afecto que no había pasado inadvertido para ninguno de los Aira ahí presentes.

-Nunca, a lo largo de toda mi existencia había sentido lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, dentro o fuera del campo de batalla, ese sentimiento de paz y dicha absoluta por la existencia de otro me mantuvo en una completa confusión al principio, desarrollar una especie de posesividad hacia ella me resultó completamente estúpido y carente de sentido, decidí que lo mejor para no bajar nuestro desempeño en batalla y evitar a toda costa complicar las cosas sería simplemente ignorar lo que sentía y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, no fue sabio de mi parte y realmente lo lamento, tardé años en darme cuenta que amo a esta mujer que combate a mi lado sin titubear nunca y que llena de vida mi existencia...

Akira se cruzó de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, de tal modo que no fue capaz de apreciar el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de su única hija o la forma en que esta veía al pelinegro que había entrado como invitado a su casa aquella mañana, sin duda, el jefe del clan Aira había recordado tiempos más felices.

-Estoy consciente, Aira San, de que puedo continuar viviendo esté o no al lado de su hija, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de cuan egoísta soy realmente, como guerrero deseo morir junto a mi compañera de batallas y enfrentar con ella a cada enemigo que se ponga enfrente, como persona no puedo desear otra cosa que no sean sus charlas y comentarios infantiles para con aquellos civiles que rescatamos en el frente, porque estoy consciente de que les da un poco más de luz a las vidas de ellos y a la mía, finalmente, como hombre no deseo compartir mi existencia y todo cuanto poseo con ninguna otra persona.

-¿Porque entonces- murmuró el padre de Kanae más tranquilo- no han hecho las cosas como es debido?

-Por respeto a los deseos de su hija.

Kanae volvió a desviar la mirada, había estado completamente perdida en el rostro y las palabras de su amante hasta que volvió a sentir la mirada reprobatoria de su progenitor encima suyo, tensándola ligeramente en su sitio.

-¿Y qué deseos pueden ser esos que le impiden tomarla como esposa y no como amante?, ¿que podría justificar deshonrarla una y otra vez ante su clan?

-El deseo de proteger a su amada familia.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad se quedó en shock por escasos segundos, seguro que había escuchado o entendido mal, observando al guerrero sentado en frente como si éste le hubiera contado el peor chiste del mundo.

-¿Protegernos?

-Kanae desea ser la guerrera del tigre hasta su muerte, estoy consciente de que si ella se casa conmigo, dejaría de ser una guerrera del clan Aira y pasaría a formar parte de mi clan, además de esto, y según las reglas de la milicia, si la tomo por esposa ella debería renunciar a su rol de guerrera en el frente de batalla, yo no deseo perder su apoyo en la guerra y ella no planea cederle su título como representante del tigre a ninguno de sus primos... Y debo confesarle, Aira San, son todos un montón de niños inocentes que no conocen otra cosa que no sea la paz.

-Usted no sabe de lo que habla, Kashii San, -Respondió el mayor con desprecio en su tono- todas las personas que vio en el comedor hace un rato, desde el más grande hasta el menor son entrenados a diario en los preceptos del clan, a todos los hemos estado preparando por años para ser guerreros.

-Y aun así, siguen siendo solo niños, -sentenció el pelinegro alzando la voz apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que dicho incremento fuera notado- ¿cuántos de ellos han tomado la vida de otra persona?, ¿cuántos de ellos han visto soldados muriendo a su alrededor?, ¿cuántos de ellos han debido consolar niños inocentes luego que estos han visto a sus padres ser asesinados de una u otra forma?

No hubo más respuesta que el ceño completamente fruncido en el rostro de Akira mientras sus dientes rechinaban de forma casi imperceptible, dejando que las preguntas flotaran en el ambiente.

-Padre -comenzó Kanae, esta vez con la suficiente convicción para ser escuchada- he hablado con mis primos, con mis tíos y sobrinos, la mayor frustración que han podido sentir hasta ahora ha sido por no superar el enfrentamiento de 100 contra 1 de manera satisfactoria, lo más desgarrador que alguno de ellos ha sufrido fue recibir la noticia de la muerte de nuestro abuelo durante la novena Juuni Taisen y recibir el cuerpo inerte de tu hermano mayor durante la décima, sus preocupaciones actuales se centran en la escuela, en instruir a los nuevos estudiantes del dojo, en sus familias, en las responsabilidades que tienen en casa o bien en las posibilidades de conseguirse una pareja, todos ellos son felices, si puedo evitar que entren a un campo de batalla y enfrenten a la muerte de forma directa, lo haré sin titubear, si esta es la única forma en que puedo asegurarles paz, entonces no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Kanae, Aira San, esa es la razón de que nuestra relación sea completamente informal para el mundo.

Silencio de nuevo, el mayor de los tres se encontraba sopesando la situación mientras sostenía su barbilla, respirando lenta y profundamente para poder llegar a una conclusión en cuanto a su juicio, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-La treceava taisen se festejará en menos de siete años -Explicó el mayor como respuesta- sin importar el resultado final, el clan elegirá a un nuevo representante para que participe en la décimo cuarta taisen...

-¡PERO PADRE...

-¡No Kanae! tus intenciones son buenas pero ya has manchado suficiente el nombre de esta familia con tus descaros, cuando la siguiente guerra zodiacal termine, elegiré a tu reemplazo para que te cases con Kashii San... Si es que sigues con vida para entonces.

-¡PERO...

La castaña estaba desesperada, el ojigris podía afirmarlo sin temor a equivocarse al atrapar su mano a medio camino hacia el frente, evitando que se lanzara sobre su padre y evitando que dijera algo que pudiera lamentar.

-Si eso es lo que le preocupa, permítame hacer otro tipo de ofrecimiento -Dijo Eiji alzando la voz lo suficiente para no ser ignorado ni considerado descortés, llamando la atención de padre e hija en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Y cuál podría ser dicho ofrecimiento?

El pelinegro volteó a ver a Kanae de forma directa por primera vez desde que la charla hubiera comenzado, calmándola por un par de segundos antes de regresar su atención ante la cabeza del clan.

-Hoy salimos de viaje para descansar, Kanae dice que son "vacaciones", estaremos de vuelta en doce días a partir de hoy, entonces vendré a pedir la mano de Kanae de manera formal, después de eso la presentaré ante mi clan como mi prometida.

La castaña tembló como un gato ante dichas palabras al haber sentido un notorio escalofrío por la espalda, sacándole una ligerísima sonrisa divertida a Eiji al notar como la guerrera de nuevo se movía como un felino de manera inconsciente, la chica había comenzado a voltear de uno a otro hombre con el rostro colorado y en cierto modo más y más aterrado con cada palabra que el pelinegro soltaba en completa calma, por supuesto, aquel comportamiento había sido conscientemente ignorado por ambos varones como si se tratara del comportamiento de un niño o una mascota y no de la persona a la cual se estaban refiriendo.

-¿Y cuando se casarían?

-Eso ya dependería de las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-Si alguno de los dos muere antes o durante la próxima Taisen, la haré mi esposa en el campo de batalla sin ceremonia alguna, si ambos sobrevivimos hasta entonces... Debo consultar con el jefe de mi clan que medidas pueden tomarse para acordar una alianza temporal entre ambos clanes.

\- ¿Cómo con los guerreros de la serpiente y el dragón? -Preguntó el mayor de los Aira no muy seguro.

-Algo similar a ellos, a diferencia de los guerreros del clan Tsumita, nuestros clanes no se combinarían, y la alianza solo duraría hasta que uno de nosotros dos muera, de esa forma Kanae podría casarse conmigo sin ser parte de mi clan, además, sospecho que la milicia tendría que hacer una excepción a sus reglas al presentarse un acuerdo entre dos casas zodiacales.

-¿Que pasaría en caso de que conciban?, ¿A qué clan pertenecería su vástago?

-Creo, Aira San, que se está adelantando demasiado, alguno de los dos podría sufrir una herida que inhiba nuestra capacidad reproductiva antes del matrimonio.

Otro silencio, el suficiente para permitirle al jefe del clan considerar las posibilidades antes de que su invitado revisara el reloj en su muñeca.

-Aira San, sin ánimo de ser descortés, me temo que su hija y yo debemos irnos ya, la puntualidad es una virtud que odiaría perder.

-Cierto, cierto, en ese caso, que tengan un buen viaje, espero verlos a ambos cuando vuelvan de sus… vacaciones.

Los tres se levantaron entonces, despidiéndose con las reverencias correspondientes antes que el pelinegro tomara a su acompañante de un brazo para guiarla a la salida a un paso aceptable, acelerando apenas un poco al encontrarse fuera del dojo mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a la compañía de taxis y confirmar que el suyo los estaba esperando en la entrada de la residencia.

-¿Sabes que mi padre va a insistir con el tema de los niños, verdad? - Consultó la castaña apenas el taxi dejó la residencia de los Aira fuera de su vista.

-Sí.

-¿Y estás consciente de que ese viejo cascarrabias no va a dejar de molestar con que podrías preñarme mientras sigamos cogiendo?

Eiji río completamente derrotado mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, la lengua de su novia definitivamente no tenía reparos ni siquiera frente a extraños.

-¡Feh!, si le digo que me he estado inyectando no va a caerle en gracia, ya piensa que soy una puta por acostarme contigo...

-Kanae, si lo deseas puedo conseguir que se me opere.

-... ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tu argumento es completamente lógico, si tenemos un hijo, alguno de los clanes se encargará de que sea entrenado, si cualquiera de los dos muere, será enviado a hacer nuestro trabajo y luego a la Taisen... Y si logramos vivir tanto como el guerrero de la cabra, no sería nuestro hijo, sino nuestros nietos a quienes envíen a luchar... No tengo problemas con que tú pelees, somos guerreros, y seguramente moriremos en batalla, estoy consciente... Pero...

-Tú tampoco podrías traer un niño al mundo para enviarlo luego a luchar, ¿cierto?

El cornudo negó levemente antes de perderse en aquellas pozas de jade por unos segundos, imaginando como se vería un infante suyo con los genes de ella, despidiéndose silenciosa y definitivamente de aquella posibilidad.

-Me he dado cuenta de que soy tan egoísta y protector, que no tendría el coraje para robarle su inocencia a nadie, no podría condenar a otro ser humano a vivir como nosotros, sea hijo nuestro o no, teniendo eso en mente, no tiene caso que solo tú estés tomando medidas para prevenir un embarazo.

-Pero, Eiji, ¿estás seguro? - Susurró la castaña con los ojos vidriosos por las implicaciones de aquella decisión.

-Lo estoy Kanae -Respondió él con una sonrisa triste antes de besar a su novia, completamente convencido de estar siguiendo el camino correcto.

.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

No sé ustedes, para mí fue triste escribir esto último, sin embargo, para mi es el camino lógico luego de lo que he escrito en la "historia principal", también es la conclusión a la cual he llegado desde mi propia perspectiva como madre. Cuando estuve en la escuela tuve alguna que otra pelea con los niños de mi edad, ya fuera porque me estuvieran molestando o para defender a mi hermano menor, ahora que tengo niños, realmente me preocupa que lleguen a pelear con alguien, que salgan heridos o que alguien más los lastime… observando cómo reacciona Kanae alser enviada a la guerra por haber nacido en una familia de guerreros, imagino que ella se sentiría completamente horrorizada ante la perspectiva de que sus hijos pasaran por ello, en cuanto a Eiji, tengo entendido que creció siendo un niño soldado, luchando y matando desde los cinco años, posiblemente podría ver el entrenar y mandar niños o jóvenes al frente como algo normal, pero entonces no tiene sentido que salve niños y jóvenes deseando no volverlos a ver en medio de alguna batalla, a menos que se diera cuenta de que su niñez no fue normal y que realmente resintiera todas las cosas por las que debió pasar conforme fue creciendo, encima de todo, ¿qué tipo de expectativa tendría el clan del buey para los hijos de Eiji si este fue considerado un genio para la guerra?

Saliendo un poco de la reflexión, este cap es un sidestory de Pasiones capitulo 5, no pude evitar preguntarme en algún punto de la narrativa que habría pasado exactamente cuando Eiji se encontrará con la familia de Kanae, por otro lado, debí escribir y reescribir algunas cosas, además de verificar algunos datos sobre las tres novelas de Nisio Isin, y bueno, quedé bastante a gusto con el resultado.

Espero que éste último capítulo de ésta side story haya sido de su agrado

Y bueno, si son fans de la serie, no dejen de darse la vuelta por el foro Zodiaco War Chat Room en la sección de Juuni Taisen, el foro es bilingüe y está abierto a todos los fans de esta fabulosa serie.

SARABA


End file.
